Natsume spits his secret
by XxX NaTsUmE x MIkAN XxX
Summary: hotaru made a new invention namely “baka tells the truth” which made natsume the first victim of this invention. more money for hotaru. my very first one shot so hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Natsume spits his secret

Summary: hotaru made a new invention namely "baka tells the truth" which made natsume the first victim of this invention. more money for hotaru. One shot

Disclaimer: I don't own gakuen alice……….

Chapter 1: natsume spits his secret

It was 6:30 pm Friday and everyone gathered around the room to do something fishy but the others already left the room and now 8 persons are left namely (hotaru,ruka,mikan,natsume,koko,permy,tsubasa and nonoko)

Neh. Hotaru-chan please let me try your new invention it look's intresting. Please!!!!!!!!! Mikan begged.

What was the invention anyway….

Invention 999: Baka tells the truth

Explanation: This invention is something special since it has it's own baka gun in case the victim tells a lie. Hotaru explains

No. hotaru said emotionless

Then if no, why not spin a bottle to know who will be it's 1st victim. Mikan said

At last mikan you said something genius for 5 years. Hotaru said still emotionless

I did!!!! Oh well!!!!!!!! I just thought of it earlier. Mikan said

So hotaru got a bottle and told everyone to form a circle

When hotaru spun the bottle everyone prayed that their secret will not be spitted except for natsume who is still emotionless and as if NOT INTRESTED with the game.

When the bottle stop spinning everyone was shock to see were the bottle is exactly pointing at… it points at natsume everyone sighed in relief.

So natsume here are some instructions. Hotaru said emotionless.

Hn. Natsume acts still like natsume ( cold)

never say maybe, hn, etc.

6 persons will ask you 3 questions about anything.

you will pick from one of this papers so now pick. hotaru said

and so natsume picked one and the one that his friends will ask is about friendship and love.

So now let the game begin……….

First tsubasa was the person who ask 3 questions….

Is the person you like smile always?

Yes

Ding

Is she a genius

Not that much so no

Ding

Is she my kouhai?

Yes

Ding

When tsubasa was done he sat beside koko.

Permy you're next hotaru commanded.

Hai… I'm not sure if I'm ready to ask natsume-kun. permy thought

So is she in our class?

Yes

Ding

Kind to everyone

Yes

Ding

Stupid at math?

Yes

Ding

Oh it's me that natsume-kun like at last for may decades that pass. Permy thought dreamily

Shut up permy it's so impossible for natsume to like you. Hotaru said

Next koko go there……

So is she in the S.A class?

Yes

Ding

Very cute?

Not very but super cute. So yes

Ding

She likes me right?

Natsume hearing that was about to burn koko's hair but manage not to continue his deadly plan.

No she'll never gonna like you.

Ding

Next nogi your up…..

More money for me when mikan's next. hotaru thought having money signs on her eyes

Ruka was different so he manage not to talk about natsume's love life

Am I your childhood best friend?

Yes

Ding

Do you like crimson red?

Yes

Ding

Is your b-day November 27?

Yes

Ding

When ruka was done asking everyone gave him a what-kind-of-question-was-that look. but he just ignored it.

( let's skip mochu I don't know what question will he ask gomene)

Next mikan go up there?

Does the person you like have a auburn hair?

Yes

Ding

Have a hazel orbs

Yes

Ding

Mikan thought for a while. But her friends just stared at her very long.

No in here haves a auburn hair and hazel orbs. It's only me who have them could it be? Nah!!!! Stop dreaming mikan natsume couldn't like you.

Is the person you mikan sakura my very idiot best friend? Hotaru asked still emotionless

Yes

Ding

The end

* * *

a/n:So like it or hate it bored or exciting. Review please and please be my friend…..


	2. NOT A CHAPPIE

**HI MINNA-SAN THIS IS NOT** _XxX NaTsUmE x MikAn XxX_**....**

**it's her cousin kumiko-chan.**

**I have a bit explanation to tell...**

**as you can see some people taught that I copied it's truth or dare time or a lie detector never lies.**

**uhm actually my cousin **_XxX NaTsUmE x MikAn XxX (yuri-chan) has nothing to do with this._**since when she was gone I opened her fanficton account ( I actually know her password since I help her in some other stories.)**

**so actually this story was stuck on her document since I don't know how to publish it until she taught of me on how to do publishing fics.**

**sorry for some people that thought that I actually copied some others people work. (she got mad when there are different suspicious compliments in her fic.)**

**as a sorry I convince her to continue my fiction and do a sequel and some other stories **

**again I'm sorry...**

**oh and by the way MERRY CHRISTMAS.!!! AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR MINNA-SAN!!!!**

** AUTHOR OF NATSUME SPITS HIS SECRET PT.1- KUMIKO-CHAN AKA (FLAMELOVER02)**


End file.
